Le Secret de Térabithia
by Mayaki alias La-Faucheuse
Summary: Un jeune garçon du nom de Harry Potter issu d’une modeste famille va rencontrer une fille étrange qui est enfant unique d’un couple écrivain, ensemble, ils s’inventent un monde imaginaire pour fuir leur vie quotidienne…Il n'yaura pas de sorcier laDedans


Coucou c'est moi la Faucheuse !!!

Je vais faire une nouvelle fanfiction. Hey oui!!! C'est en rapport avec Harry Potter mais je vais faire un Cross-Over avec un film qui m'a beaucoup touché et c'est Le Secret de Térabithia. Mais il n'y aura pas de sorcier dans cette histoire. Ah oui!!! Les parents de Harry seront vivant dans cette histoire. Et aussi des sœurs qui sont inventées par moi enfin une ou deux …

**Résumer** : Un jeune garçon du nom de Harry Potter issu d'une modeste famille va rencontrer une fille étrange qui est enfant unique d'un couple écrivain, ensemble, ils s'inventent un monde imaginaire pour fuir leur vie quotidienne… Mais lorsque cet univers magique prend vie, ils se retrouvent confrontés à des aventures plus périlleuses que ce qu'ils auraient pu imaginer! Avec des farfadets , des trolls , des géants …

Bonne lecture!!!

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

**Chapitre 1!!**

Le soleil se levait à l'horizon , un jeune garçon de 12 ans au cheveux brun en bataille et au yeux émeraude portant des lunettes du nom de Harry Potter, regarda par la fenêtre de sa chambre, son père dirigé vers son camion, le voyant partir, il sortit chez lui pour courir dans les champs on ne sait combien de kilomètre. Quand le soleil était à l'aube, il arriva enfin chez lui , se dirigeant vers son balcon , s'assoyant sur une chaise et enleva ses souliers. Il porta un chandail orange couvert de sueur et un short gris qui lui arriva au genou. Ses souliers étaient troués de partout et avaient du papier collant adhésive. En entrant chez lui, il entendit des voix venant de la cuisine et il vit sa mère préparer le petit déjeuner et ses trois sœur plus le bébé à la table, il se dirigea vers la table.

« Est-ce que tu veux que j'te mets du beurre Ginny?» demanda une des sœurs.

« Oui merci j'en veux!! » répondit la dite Ginny.

« Tiens, je vais te servir un autre bol Brenda » dit la mère en donnant le bol de céréale à sa fille.

« J'ai pas très faim » rétorqua Brenda

« Il faut que tu mange un peu » répondit la mère

« j'ai pas faim du tout maman!! » rétorqua encore Brenda

« Il faut que tu mange un peu avant d'allez à l'école »

Harry s'assit sur une chaise, pris un verre du jus d'orange et mangea ses céréales.

« Tu veux que j'te mets de la confiture Ginny? »

« Oui s'il te plait Kim!! » répondit Ginny!!

Brenda prit le lait et le renversa partout sur le bol qui s'en échappa sur Kim.

« Fais attention Brenda!!, s'allie pas mes vêtements! Billy Bakers est dans ma classe de math cette année! » répondit fièrement Kim.

« Oh! il redouble lui aussi!! » répond sarcastiquement Brenda avec un sourire au lèvre.

« La ferme! »

« HEY!! » cria Lily pendant qu'elle donne à manger au bébé

Harry, en buvant son jus, regarda la scène avec lassitude et reposa son menton sur son bras et regarda une fourmi sur une nappe.

« Eurk, tu pus! maman, il pue, on a un règlement, il doit prendre une douche avant d'allez mangé avec nous » répondit avec écœurement Brenda

« Les filles, arrêter d'agacer votre frère et mangez votre petit déjeuner » dit désespérer Lily.

Harry, écœurer de les entendre se plaindre, monta prendre une douche et se changer.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

20 minutes plus tard, il descend avec son sac d'école sur le dos et s'en alla vers le hall d'entrer.

« Ginny!! » appela Lily

« Oui maman!! »

« Tiens chérie ton jus »

« merci !! »

Pendant que Lily et ses filles débarrassa la table, Harry chercha ses baskets, ne le trouvant pas, il alla voir sa mère et ses sœurs.

« Okay, qui a caché mes baskets ? » demanda Harry

« Harry , ses trucs infectes ne sont plus des baskets franchement, je les ai mis à la poubelle » répondit Lily

« Quoi?! Maman! »

« J'm'excuse mais j'refuse d'envoyer un de mes enfants à l'école habiller en clochard !» rétorqua Lily.

Harry n'arrivait pas à croire ce que sa mère a fait.

« J't'ai mis de côté une vieille pair à Brenda, elle est parfaite. » ajouta Lily en pointant la dite pair.

Harry se retourna et en voyant la dite pair, qui était rose, ne cacha pas sa déception à sa mère.

« C'est des baskets de fille… »

Lily le regarda, ne sais pas quoi répondre à son fils. On entendit une porte s'ouvrir et James entra.

« C'est le courant de ventilateur cette fois mais j'en ai une autre. »

James embrassa le bébé et Ginny, qui riait, avant de rejoindre sa femme, en voyant son fils, il su qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas et se dirigea vers lui.

« Qu'est –ce qui t'prend toi? »

« J'ai une course importante, »

« Et ? »

Harry hésita un instant mais lui répondit.« C'est mes baskets! »

« On a une pair qui est en parfaite état pour lui!» répondit Lily

« Oui, C'est des baskets de fille, j'peux pas courir avec ça! » répliqua Harry furax.

« Même avec tes vieux baskets, tu pouvais pas courir! » lâcha Brenda

Harry lui donna un regard noir et pensa que si un seul regard pouvait tuer, il serait au paradis.

« Y'a besoin d'une nouvelle pair de baskets Lily. » Lâcha James en regardant sa femme.

Lily se dirigea vers son mari et l'amena dans un coin pour parler en priver, mais ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est qu'Harry pouvait les entendre.

« On a pas les moyens de se payer du luxe pour l'instant. » chuchota Lily à son mari.

James soupira et se dirigea vers son fils.

« C'est les mêmes baskets, T'as fait tes corvées? » avant de sortir dehors.

Harry soupira,

« J'ai commencé! » chuchota-t'il pour lui-même

Il se dirigea vers le tiroir des ustensiles pour en ressortir un crayon feutre noir, le referma et marcha jusqu'au balcon, s'assit sur le banc. Il prit son feutre et ses basket et commença à colorier les lignes roses et ses lacets.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Dans la réserve, Harry était en dessous des plantes pour essayer d'arrangé le tuyau en le dévissant et de l'eau en ressorti pour l'arroser.

« ARRG!! »

Il le referma tout suite et se releva quand il entendit des coups de klaxon, il se retourna et vis de loin, son autobus arrivé. Pressé, il ouvrit l'arrosage, prit son sac et sorti de la réserve sans manqué de se faire arroser. Il courra pour ne pas manquer son bus, il s'essuya le visage avec son bras. Il se rendit enfin à son bus.

« Yo champion! Moi j'veux pas attendre plus de dix seconde! » lança le chauffard du bus en refermant la porte.

Harry marcha pour trouver une place de libre et regarda vers le fond les secondaires 2 prendre le lunch à un des plus jeunes. La dénommée Pansy le regarda comme si il était une sous-merde. Harry, voyant sa sœur Ginny indiquer une place libre, se dirigea vers la dite place quand il se reçoit un sandwich sur son dos. Tous le monde parti à rire.

« Okay! Ça suffit, » répondit le chauffard furieux de cette agitation.

Harry l'enleva et le jeta à terre avant de s'asseoir. Quand il entendit Pansy lui crier derrière.

« Dite toi que ça vient de l'adopamie (Nda : je ne sais pas comment sa s'écrit alors je suppose que c'est ça) dans le besoin le p'tit paysan. » lâcha Pansy avant de rire avec les autres.

« Arrêter, calmez-vous!! » lança encore une fois le chauffard.

Harry ignora les insultes que Pansy lui envois, de tout façon pour lui, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on le traite de paysan « et ce ne sera pas la dernière » pensa t'il.

Ginny s'assit à côté de son frère et lui demanda.

« Comment vous appelez ta maîtresse déjà, j'vais allez lui dire à Alexandra.»

« Molaire de monstre, allez dégage! » répondit Harry en poussant sa sœur en douceur pour ne pas qu'elle tombe.

« Alexandra!! Ils l'appellent Molaire de Monstre McGonnagal. »cria Ginny

La dite Alexandra se retourna pour lui faire une grimace.

« J't'ai dit de dégager! » en regardant sa sœur.

Ginny, parti en boudant à son frère.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

« Voici quelques règlements en vigueur : Pas de bavardage, pas de chewing-gum, pas d'appareil électronique.(Deux jeunes au fond de la classe cachèrent leur Game Boy.) Je vous préviens, si vous téléchargez une rédaction sur Internet, c'est vous qui serez télécharger, en retenu. » lança McGonnagal.

Elle se retourna, prit une craie et alla écrire au tableau. Harry, n'écouta pas sa maîtresse, trop concentré à dessiner sa maîtresse en Molaire de Monstre.

« Alors commençons l'année du bon pied et faisons nos devoirs nous-mêmes. Vous voulez bien prendre des notes. » finisse-t'elle de le dire à ses élèves.

Draco Malfoy, qui est derrière Harry, se leva de sa chaise tranquillement pour emmerder Harry.

« bip bip bip bibibibibibibibip. Tu sais c'que sais ?Mon détecteur à nullité, bip bip bip. »

McGonnagal, en entendant du bruit, se retourna vers ses élèves. Malfoy à juste eu le temps de se r'asseoir à sa place.

« Harry Potter, tes sœurs m'ont déjà fais le coup, aucun besoin que tu fasses la même chose. »

« aouch , aouch!! Ça fait mal! »

« Et ça vaut pour toi aussi Draco Malfoy »

« Mais il m'a frappé! » rétorqua Malfoy.

« tss! » Harry avait vraiment le goût de lui en flanquer une sur le visage mais il se retient pour ne pas avoir des problèmes.

« Toi t'ai un homme mort! » lança Goyle, un des chiens de Malfoy.

« Monsieur Goyle et Monsieur Malfoy, un peu de silence. Bien revenons à se que nous discutions avant d'être interrompus.

Harry soupira, sorti son cahier de note et commença à écrire, quand il se fait encore interrompus par Malfoy.

« Jolie basket Potter, tu porte des vieux sous-vêtements de tes sœurs aussi. » ricana Malfoy.

Harry savait qu'il essayait de le faire craqué mais il se retient.

« Dit donc il t'a posé une question , pied de fillette, » lâcha Goyle.

Quelqu'un cogna à la porte, elle s'ouvrit pour faire rentrer le directeur Dumbledor et une fille habiller bizarrement. Ses cheveux lui arrive au épaule et elle était blonde au yeux bleue, elle portait une veste bleu foncé avec des épingles dessus, et un jeans un peu serrer et des botte blanc.

« Bonjour les enfants, j'espère que vous avez passé un bel été et une bonne rentré à tous. Madame McGonnagal, voici Marie Potvin, qui va se joindre à votre classe. Marie, bienvenue à Poudlard . »( Nda : je vous l'ai dit au début il n'y aura pas de sorcier dans cette histoire)

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

À suivre!

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus!! Si vous voulez que j'arrête cette fic vous pouvez le dire dans les reviews. Si vous voulez que je continue bah j'espère que vous allez aimé la suite.

Ja ne!!


End file.
